


Sometimes

by darlingsdream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Deals With The Devil, Dream Smp, DreamXD - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), Gods, Immortality, M/M, Mortal!GeorgeNotFound, Mortality, Mutual Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Requited Love, immortal!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsdream/pseuds/darlingsdream
Summary: "George, don't you know it's a sin to pull a god from the sky?" The question is urgent, looming over his head as his gaze fixed on Wilbur stood steadily before him. He watched carefully as the mortal raises his chin, his eyes scouring the room. He's looking for him, he can tell when he watches the poor brunet straighten his back and cough awkwardly into his fist."I never pulled him down," George admits, raising a hand over his chest in an oath to truth, "he fell from the heavens after me."In which George, a simple mortal, manages to make the god of his world fall to his knees at his very will.The god of all that is, the god of creation and destruction, finds himself giving into mortality as he falls for a mortal. He's willing to do what he must for this boy, whether it be giving up his immortality, his humanity, or even part of himself.---Inspired by "Sometimes" by Ariana Grande
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I would like to make the disclaimer that this is purely fiction made for entertainment purposes. I understand that in reality Dream and George are just friends and that's all they want to be! If either Dream or George come forward and say the shipping makes them uncomfortable, I will take this down.
> 
> You can also find this work on my wattpad account @darlingsdream titled "Sometimes"
> 
> With all being said, enjoy! :]

_There once was an old tale, whether it was true or not could only be deciphered by the gods above. A mere mortal would have probably taken the story as a fairy tale, nothing more than just a passing story. How could a god fall for a mortal?_

_One once told a story that went like this. In his world, the god of all that was, the god of protection, destruction, and creation was pulled from the heavens where he fell for a mortal man. They say he gave into temptation and reverted to a mortal form so that he, forever, could be with the love of his life._

_The tale ends with this. The god was weak, and in his mortal form, he allowed himself to be corrupted by the evil of the world that was. In his weakened state, he took his love for granted._

For years he had been stuck in the space between the living and the dead. He wasn't stuck in heaven, nor was he chained to the mortals' world. He was held in a realm, not of his own, but one made for _him_. It wasn't a scary place. It was peaceful— calm and tranquil. It was the place where he went to rest. Time hadn't been linear in the in-between. He could be there for days at a time— years, possibly, forever hidden from the mortals he'd been created to protect.

The first incident he had with the mortals had been near his creation when they'd opened the portal to hell. He'd been too late returning to their world to stop them in time, for the obsidian had been lit and the first mortal had stepped through the gate. He hadn't been able to seal the gate once it had been opened, and for that, he paid the price of watching the once beautiful mortals become corrupt by the depths of hell. He watched as sinners entered the portal looking for redemption, only to be turned into ghastly beings. He listened to their cries of help, begging for him to revert them to their once beautiful form— but that was not his place, for the humans had sinned, and for that, they had to pay the price. He suffered enough watching the mortals cry out for him.

Since the opening of hell, he never allowed the mortals to open another portal. When they tried, he was called back to the mortal plane where he was to break their attempts. For centuries, it was his job to break the portals to the end of time. He _wouldn't_ allow mortals to once again ruin their once beautiful land.

Of course, there were the few in many that disregarded the warnings to never enter the stronghold. For the first time in what could have been one hundred years, DreamXD had _finally_ sensed the humans entering the chambers of the stronghold. _Three mortals_ , he'd sensed, _climbing frantically down to the portal of the end._

In a blink of an eye, DreamXD watched as his once beautiful and untainted world shifted. Once beautiful white silks diminished before his eyes, evaporating into the air as he was thrown back into the mortal plane. His stomach turned, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt his feet touch the solid ground for the first time in years.

His silk-wrapped hands landed onto the portal before his eyes did. Thumping them against the glass, he allowed his eyes to open and adjust to the fire-lit room. _They were close,_ he thought, s _everal rooms above him._

He dragged his hands against the glass of the portal, watching as it shimmered under his touch, begging for him to open it, begging for him to return _home_. With a gulp of air, he pulled away from the temptation, his head turning upward to the cracked stone. His wings shifted uneasily behind him as he strained his ears to hear them speak.

"You're supposed to be the protector of these woods, aren't you? You should know where the portal is, you _nymph_." Malice laced the man's voice— poisonous enough to make DreamXD bring his wings in closer to his body. _An unhappy man_ , he thought, _one looking for power and greed._

Above him, another spoke timidly. "I'm _not_ a nymph. Just because I am the protector of these woods doesn't make me the knower of all. You know mortals aren't allowed here, don't you?"

"We're not here for the portal, just to observe." Something in the third man's voice didn't seem entirely convincing to him. It was rushed— quick and choppy. Why would a mortal be here to observe the portal to the end of time anyway?

With practiced ease, he reached out to the ceiling, allowing for his fingers to phase through the cold stone with a familiar sensation. Shutting his eyes once more, he flew through the stone, up the several floors where he'd sensed the mortals pacing down the corridors of the stronghold.

When he felt satisfied, he stopped mid-flight, keeping his toes a hair away from the ground as he looked about the long hallway before him. Sure enough, three mortals had their backs to him, walking down the hall.

Two men took the lead, one whose pink hair was tied up in a ponytail, the other's whose head was covered by a hat. They both wore armor fitted for nobles— white and gleaming, blue capes rippling behind them. They each held a lit torch in hand as they tore down the hall, purpose to their step.

Behind them walked a more humble man. His hand traced against the stone wall, each of his fingers finding every indent in the wall as he slowly followed the two. He was dressed in a blue and gray cloak, his hood up, leaving the rest of his image a secret to DreamXD.

With reserve, he followed the three, willing his wings to keep their silence.

"Phil, are you sure the portal here hasn't been destroyed, too?"

"I'm sure of it. The books in the library had already marked off a fair amount of locations far from here."

_They were looking to open the end_ , DreamXD decided. What would three mortals do with such power? They didn't even look equipped enough to fight the beast that protected his world— the end world.

Following noiselessly behind the man who fell behind, he willed into existence the ax of protection, an enchanted object he'd used time and time again on portals that were never meant to be opened. Normally by now, he'd make his presence known to the mortals and warn them of the dangers of using the portals— but today, he was feeling bored. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the mortals, let alone another being at that. He'd savor the moments he had here, for without mortals looking for trouble he had no purpose to walk the human plane.

He drank up the view of other living, breathing beings. He studied their steps, watched as their shoulders raise and fell with each breath, watched as their cloaks and capes wrinkled in the cold draft of the stronghold. He'd always admired the mortals in a way, but he supposed that was his job after all. He had been created to protect them and take care of the world they'd been given.

It hadn't taken the trio long to make it to the door of the end portal. He'd watched in belittled amusement as the man who held the front, who he'd presumed was named Phil, took up an ax to the sealed door. It had taken two hits for the door to come toppling down.

The man beside him, triumphantly, held up a canvas sack. 

The two who held the front stepped into the room of the portal, leaving behind their third acquaintance who stood anxiously at the doorframe, his hand lingering against the cold stone of the wall.

"This doesn't look like _observing_."

"Oh, _George_ , you're smarter than that, you know—"

The moment the man whose hair was an abnormal pink color turned, he'd frozen in his tracks, his head tilting up to him. Finally, the mortal had noticed him. He watched as his breath caught in his throat— as a hand reached behind him toward his friend— as he took a shuffling step backward into the room.

DreamXD couldn't help but laugh as all three heads turned his way. He'd been caught finally. Dropping down to his bare feet, he showcased the ax in his hands toward the mortals, keeping his eyes upon the glistening tip of the weapon rather than the terrified faces of the humans.

_"Don't you know it's a sin to open portals around here, humans?"_

His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, but that was justifiable. He knew that no matter how he sounded, he'd scared the humans. When he lifted his head, his eyes focused directly on the two who stood before the portal of the end. He couldn't help but see the fear that laced their eyes— the same fear that shinned in every mortal's eyes when they saw him.

Both speechless, he found himself walking over the crumbled ruins of the once sealed door, stepping a hair away from the two with his ax settled heavily in his hands. _"Did they not teach you better here?"_

He parted the two from one another, stepping up to the portal. _"Leave, before the ax of protection is not the only one that is wielded."_

His eyes focused back onto the green glass of the portal. Behind him, he watched the distorted reflections of the human's shiver, but not flee. _Difficult, aren't we?_

With excitement, he ruffled his wings behind himself. He adjusted his ax in his hands, lifting it up onto his shoulder as he stared down to the portal. With familiar motions, adrenaline flowing through his system, he lifted himself off the ground and in one sweeping motion, brought down the ax of protection upon the portal.

The dragon of the end cried out to him, as she always did when he broke her portals. It was her way of saying to let the humans in— to return to her— to let them do as they wish with the free will they were given. He couldn't listen to her, though. She had been corrupted by those who couldn't be named. There was no sure way to keep her in check if she were ever given a chance to wrangle her way into the mortals' home.

As a gust of warm air hissed at him, blowing at the mask he wore along with his robes, glass flew into the air— crashing to the fractured stone beneath him. The lava that had been lit beneath the portal bubbled in retaliation as if it were saying goodbye before being completely snuffed out. For precautionary measures, DreamXD brought the ax up once more and onto the portal, allowing the shattered glass to fall just below his feet, one last cry from the dragon falling onto his ears.

A heavy breath left him as he willed the ax to return to its former state of air.

He allowed himself to linger there above the shattered portal for a moment as the cries of the dragon rang from earshot. His wings ruffled behind him, the rings of protection that floated about his head flickering in vibrance. When he turned his head abruptly over his shoulder, the two who'd attempted to open the portal were gone— but the third man that had tagged along stood in the doorframe still, his hand latched onto the wall.

Before DreamXD could think about bringing forth the ax of execution— he found his breath stuttering at his chest. He'd never seen a mortal look at him the way this man looked at him.

The hood he once wore had been blown off when he'd broken the portal, his dark hair now swooped and brushed over to the side. Wide eyes— one that shined as blue as an ocean, the other which reminded DreamXD of rich honey— blinked up at him in pure _awe_. Plump flushed lips had been parted, cheeks rosy in the warm air.

Despite the handful of gods and goddesses DreamXD had seen during his time of existence— this mere mortal topped _all_ of them in beauty. As much as he wanted to, DreamXD couldn't turn from the eyes that sparkled with _warmth_.

DreamXD knew that in some past world, he was a mortal. A mortal who loved. A mortal who felt emotions beyond explanation, and because of that, he was an emotional god. As much as he strayed from the mortals and other gods, as good as he kept himself arms distance from them, he was not stupid nor blind to feelings.

Something in his bones went rigid at the sight of the mortal in warning, _almost_. There were no reservations or second thoughts in his line of reasoning. Deep in his bones, he knew their souls had known each other lifetimes ago— maybe in another world— maybe in another timeline— but either way, the mortal looked up to him with familiarity.

Slowly licking his lips, the mortal dropped his hand from the wall, fingertips digging into the stone. For the first time since his creation, a mortal finally spoke to him.

"What are you?"

Without missing a beat, he'd replied, _"I am a god."_

"Which one?"

He turned fully now, letting his wings expand behind him. _"I am the god of all that is. I am the protector of this realm."_

His eyes flickered down to the mortal's adam's apple— watching it bob uneasily as the human nodded with skepticism. His hands clamped together in front of him, fingernails digging into porcelain skin. For a moment, he feared the man may break. "Do you have a name?"

_"DreamXD. And you?"_

Floating away from the broken shatters of the portal, DreamXD allowed himself to land back onto the cold floor of the stronghold a step from the mortal. To his surprise, the man didn't flinch away. Instead, he craned his neck up to meet the god's face, not an ounce of fear showing.

"George. My name is George— I'm the protector of the woodlands above this stronghold."

The god flexed his fingertips, caressing the silk wraps that covered his hands. There was something _sweet_ to this mortal's voice. Like a siren, his voice called him in closer, and without thought, he took another step toward him. _"You weren't here for the portal, were you?"_

George shook his head, strands of his hair falling against his forehead and the bridge of his nose as he did. "No, I wasn't. Those two with me were scavengers from the tundras. Past affiliates of mine. They forced me to take them here after the eye of ender brought them into my woodlands."

DreamXD hummed. _"And you did nothing to protect yourself?"_

Something akin to shame washed over the mortal's face. "They attacked me in my sleep, stripped me bare of my weapons. I stood no chance against the two of them from the start."

At that— fire licked at DreamXD's chest.

He reached out to the mortal, making sure the silk wraps covered his fingers as they brushed against George's cheek. The mortal didn't flinch at the contact. His eyes followed DreamXD's hands carefully, his lips parting as a heavy breath left his lips.

Without shame, DreamXD spoke.

_"I could protect you."_

_It was a silly thought, a story written in the books of The Jacob's library. How could a god give up everything they are for a mortal they'd just met?_

_It didn't make sense, and that's why it had forever been passed off as a fairy tale. What would a god want with a simple mortal who dwelled in the woods? The god could have anything— infinity was at his fingertips— and yet, he'd made his choice with a simple man._

_As much as the story had been brushed off, the evidence that showed the truth was unrefutable, especially when the gods of hell retaliated._

George had been hesitant with his response, his rosy cheeks shining in embarrassment. DreamXD thought that his blushing was a kind of flowering, the sort of pink that brings champaign roses to the imagination. With his heart rushing, he couldn't help but think George was sugary sweet.

"You want to protect me?" The mortal had questioned anxiously, his eyes raising from the hand that traced his cheek. He could see the uncertainty that laid in his eyes as they flickered back and forth. "You don't even know me."

Brushing his thumb one last time over the mortal's cheekbone, watching as he squinted his eyes at the motion, the god chuckled softly. _"I don't know you, yet,"_ he replied, pulling away slowly as if suspended to time. _"But I wouldn't mind getting to know you."_

DreamXD was careful in making sure the silks that protected his hands hadn't slipped as he brought his hands back down to his sides. 

"But, you're a god," George had pointed out, taking an uneasy step back, "don't you have to leave? Return to where you had been before?"

_"The in-between,"_ he supplies. _"It's a realm I go to when the mortal plane doesn't need me, but now, I have a reason to stay."_

George, with an uneasy smile, stepped away from the portal room. "Then— then come with me, back up to the woodlands."

DreamXD did just as George asked. He followed the mortal wordlessly out of the stronghold, the rings of protection that floated about him giving them enough light to see where they had been going. Any sign of the other two had been long gone now, even when DreamXD tried reaching out to find their energy, he came up with nothing.

Keeping a foot distance behind George, DreamXD walked behind him, his bare feet pattering against the cold broken stone. He wanted to stay close to the mortal, and had he been flying, he risked touching him with his bare wings. He knew he couldn't touch the mortals, not without consequence.

It took the pair some time to make it out the stronghold and through a cave that broke into a large clearing in a forest. For the first time in a hundred years, DreamXD saw the sun and touched the grass. Goosebumps rose to his skin at the feeling of the warmth on his skin and the tickling sensation of the grass needles against his bare feet. The moment his eyes settled back on the mortal who stood angelically in the clearing, his eyes raised to the sun, he couldn't help but think that _he_ was the best scene he'd ever seen.

"DreamXD," George had called out, turning abruptly. The sun danced in his eyes, the small freckles that dusted his cheeks showing more promptly in the afternoon sun. "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

DreamXD was _almost_ offended by the question. His wings ruffled up behind him, the rings of protection around him flickering. _"Are you questioning a god's decision?"_

"No," George had spoken, easily and confidently, "I just meant— you're a god, are you sure you want to follow a simple mortal around?"

_"You're not a simple mortal,"_ DreamXD pointed out, taking another step into the forest. His toes curled uncomfortably against the grass, and in a fleeting attempt to rid himself of the tickling sensation, he opened his wings, letting himself into the air.

George's eyes following him carefully, his chin tilting upward so their eyes could meet. "How so? I'm just like every other human around here."

_"No, you're not,"_ DreamXD insisted, _"you're the first mortal who has ever spoken to me. You're different."_

DreamXD didn't miss the devilish smirk that pressed itself against George's lips after that remark.

_The keeper of The Jacob's library swore he'd seen him. He recalled the god, standing beside the window, his wings expanded upward and his head angled toward him and the keeper of the woodlands._

_He couldn't make out the god's face or his eyes, as his face was shielded with a white mask which fitted his face perfectly_ — _but with one glance, he knew it was a god that stood there._

_He'd asked the woodlands keeper if a god had followed him to the library, but the keeper hadn't responded._

DreamXD had followed George to the outskirts of the forest where a large spruce building stood, covered with a red mushroom top. The mortal had asked for him to wait outside so he could tell his friend he'd returned safely back to the forest, and so, he'd listened.

He crept around the structure, his toes tipping into the grass uneasily as he peered through the windows. He caught books lining the walls, a couple of other mortals lingering within in peace. He didn't care for the other mortals. Instead, he kept his eyes peeled for George and where he could have gone. He could sense his presence close by— his aurora shined radiantly. He could see why the forest had chosen him to be its protector.

As quick as he had dipped into the structure, George was rushing out the door, the cloak he had once worn now discarded. DreamXD's attention snapped to him quickly as he took in the new attire he wore. A white turtle neck shielded his neck, a baby blue sweater which was several sizes too large wrapped around his small frame. A pair of black slacks hugged his thighs, fancy shoes in toe. It was more casual than what DreamXD had seen the other gods wear, but even so, George looked _good_ — way better than any of the other gods he knew of.

"My house isn't far from here," he said, his eyes flickering back to the structure beside them. "I think the library keep saw you, so let's get going before he follows."

_"Library?"_

George turned abruptly, his lips falling open. "You don't know what a library is?"

_"My last visit to the mortal plane was hundreds of years ago, even so, I don't tend to mingle with your kind."_

At that, George had pulled a face, his nose crunching, his eyebrows furrowing downward. "Oh, okay. Um— let's get going, just avoid the windows."

DreamXD followed, ducking away from the windows until the two of them were a safe enough distance from the library. Eventually, they found themselves on a path of stone and discolored grass. DreamXD refused to let his feet touch the sole once more, so he lagged a foot behind, suspended in the air as he watched George.

As the sun began to trickle down behind the horizon line, he caught the mortal raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Almost immediately, he was fastening his pace so he flew by George's side, his wings sheltering him from the sun.

He didn't need to see George's face to feel the gratitude that radiated off him. Smugly, DreamXD held a smile.

True to George's word, his home wasn't far from the library. Down a path, around a few hills, hidden under an overhanging cliff sat a house of spruce, topped with a mushroom roof.

At last, DreamXD descended back to the Earth, watching at a careful distance as George creaked open the door and gave him an inviting hand to follow. Readjusting the silks over his hands, he'd taken the mortal's hand, his wings stiffening behind him as he ducked through the small wooden door.

The inside wasn't anything spectacular. Candles and hanging lights lit the place— flowers of all sorts growing from carefully adjusted pots, the home smelling both like Earth and Heaven.

George carefully let go of his hand once they'd stepped in. "It's not all that big in here— I don't usually keep company, but, we can figure it out."

Despite the small home being foreign to him, part of DreamXD's soul told him he was right where he was supposed to be now.


End file.
